Combat Casey Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Casey | Synopsis2 = In September 1952, Combat Casey and Penny Pennington are put along the lines to look for enemy infiltrators. They run into a woman who orders them to surrender and drop their weapons. When they refuse she sends out a call and suddenly snakes rain out of the tree above them and coil around the two American soldiers and taken prisoner. The woman introduces herself as the Snake Lady of Sinyong and tells them that she wishes that they will smuggle secret messages into South Korea to gorillas stationed there on her behalf. When they refuse she puts them around a number of poisonous cobras warning them that a sudden move will cause her pets to strike. Lefty alone, Penny recalls that cobras can be hypnotized with music, and whistles at them putting them into a trance. They get away and they try to escape on a bicycle loaded with a basket. The Chinese soldiers try to stop them and they are forced to crash their bikes. The basket breaks open they realize that there are snakes inside. Grabbing some guns, they shoot the snakes dead and examine their corpses and realize that they have fake skins on their bodies which has the secret plans written inside. However the Snake Lady and her troops get the drop on them, but before they can execute them a jeep at the top of a hill's breaks give out and starts rolling toward them. Combat notices this and raises a racket to try and cover it's sound. They then move out of the way as the jeep hits sending the Snake Lady and her minions into a pit of snakes where they are eaten alive. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Penny's Pin-Ups | Synopsis3 = Penny impresses his fellow soldiers with his collections of pin-up girl pictures, but Sargent Pulaski is not impressed, saying that the pin-ups are not for real men and sends Penny and his pal Pee-Wee on garbage detail. While passing through a Korean town they decide to stop for a drink at a local bar. There, Penny is shocked when a pin-up photo of Lola Lamour falls from the rafters with the words "help" written in lipstick. They rush upstairs and are shocked that a bunch of pin-up girls are locked in the attic. Suddenly some gorilla soldiers try to subdue Penny and Pee-Wee, but they are forced to surrender when Lola is taken hostage. As they surrender they learn that the gorillas had captured the girls when their truck broke down when they were en route to put on a show for the soldiers. They are all taken away to the cave hideout of a gorilla leader named the Butcher. However, Penny assures Lola that he has a plan to get them free. When they arrive at the cave, the Butcher plans to eliminate them. When suddenly Sargent Pulaski and an army of soldiers arrives and saves them all. When the girls wonder what happened how the soldiers found them, they soon realize that Penny and Pee-Wee were leaving a trail of clothing behind from the girl's suitcases. Back at base, Lola and her friends show their gratitude to Penny by modeling clothes for them. Seeing this, Pulaski wonders if perhaps he was wrong about collecting pin-up girls and begins clipping pictures out of magazines. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Not So Quiet on the Western Front! | Synopsis4 = Combat Casey tells a story battle between Russian forces during World War I. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Korean War